


Mistake?

by assbuttinmiddleearth



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttinmiddleearth/pseuds/assbuttinmiddleearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili works in café and messes up with Tauriel's drinks to make her talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake?

**Author's Note:**

> This is first fic I've published so I'd like to know what you think of it. And there's probably mistakes as English isin't my first language.

The bell above the door rang. When Kili looked up he saw the prettiest girl he had ever seen enter the café. She had long, red hair braided from her face to behind her head. She was wearing light green blouse and tight brown jeans and had a bag slung over her shoulder. She had beautiful green eyes and freckles scattered around her face.

Kili peeked at his reflection from small mirror over the sink near the door to kitchen. His dark hair was unruly as always and there was flour in it. He wore dark t-shirt and a “Durin’s Kingdom” apron. 

‘Great!’ He thought. ‘Of course I look like a mess when pretty girl is walking towards me.’

“Hi and welcome to Durin’s Kingdom. How may I help you?” Kili smiled up at her – she was few inches taller than him – but his smile wasn’t his normal custom service smile. There was slightest amount of flirting in it but she either didn’t notice or brushed it aside.

“One caramel flavoured latte to go, please.” There was small polite smile on her lips before she turned to her phone. “Make it two, please.”

“Coming right up!” Kili turned his back to her to make the drinks fumbling a little bit. Why was she making him so nervous? She was just a customer. A very pretty customer.

When he was done he handed her the cups and she paid and thanked. Then she left and when he watched after her he saw her giving the other cup to a tall blond man.

‘Figures so pretty lass would have a boyfriend.’ His shoulders hunched when he turned to wipe the counter. The bell rang but he didn’t raise his head immediately. 

“Excuse me.” Kili recognized the voice and raised his head. He was met with sparkling green eyes. “I’m quite sure this is marshmallow flavoured and I asked for caramel.” Her tone wasn’t accusing and there was again that small smile.

Kili flushed red and started to apologize. He muttered something about how his brother Fili must have messed the labels again. While making new drinks he saw the blond man walking closer and glare at him accusingly. He handed their drinks to them and apologized again. She told him not to worry and gave him bigger smile, one to show her teeth, before leaving.  
It was long since the two had left that Fili found his brother smiling goofily at the door.

*****  
She started to show up more often and every time ordered a different drink. Sometimes her friend – Mr. Grim as Kili called him – was with her but mostly she was by herself. She never talked much to him, just polite greeting and goodbye besides ordering, so Kili started to make her orders wrong. She would always come back to change her drink to new one. First he acted embarrassed but started slowly turn it to jokes. When he had managed to make her laugh for the first time he forget what he was doing and just stared at her until he was burned by the overflowing coffee.

She never questioned his mistakes until one rainy afternoon when he made her simple coffee black with three spoons of sugar wrong by adding five spoonfuls.

“How are you even working here when you can’t make any orders right?” She snapped after grimacing to the sweetness of the drink. Immediately after realizing her rudeness she started to apologize. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

He tried to explain himself but she continued and sat down on one of the chairs facing the counter. And wow, she was actually talking to him!

“…and then he fired me. All I ever did was follow his orders. And I never tried to woo his son. I mean Legolas is like brother to me and…” She buried her head to her hands. “I’m sorry, you probably don’t even want to hear about some stranger’s life.”

“No. I mean yes!” She raised her head and looked at him questioningly. “What I mean is I like when you talk to me. It’s actually what I was aiming for.”

“What? I don’t understand.” She was watching him intensively and suddenly he felt very unsecure and, if there was anything to by how hot his face felt, he was blushing.

“Well… I might have made your drinks wrong on purpose.” He was avoiding her eyes now and his talk fastened when he continued. “I mean you’re pretty and you always come here and order and then left. After the first time messing your order I figured why not do it again if it meant I could talk to you more.” She was still watching him and it made him nervous. Why had he said that to her? He was such an idiot!

“You aren’t a clever one then?” She laughed at his offended expression and continued. “Tell me, did it ever cross your mind why I kept coming here? Even though you made everything wrong and the coffee isn’t that good.”

“Hey! Our coffee is the best.” Kili tried to hide his embarrassment with busying himself but she stopped him.

“I came because I wanted to see you. At first it was subconscious but when you started to talk more freely I saw why I ended up here so often. And I started to think that maybe you were interested as well but you never did anything to show you were.”

“Oh! I’m interested believe me.” He smiled widely and she smiled back. And her smile was marvellous. It seemed to light up the room like the stars did to night sky. “My name is Kili.” 

“Tauriel.” Her name was weird but pretty and it suited her.

“Now, Tauriel, would you like to have some coffee with me?”


End file.
